Haunted
by Masaya
Summary: A non-yaoi fic (unless you want to think so, I have no abilities for mind control) about Ryo and Bakura. I tried to keep them in character but failed miserably. No this is not an abuse fic or idiot-bakura fic. Bakura gets no credit for intelligence or pat
1. Moving In

_Haunted Chapter I_: Moving In Author's Note: I know This may seem lame or cliche, but I'm trying to put them in character, but they're hard to characterize. While even if you can't normally see a person's thoughts in a show, they're normally quick to voice them, but Ryo's too quiet, and Bakura's thought's are almost always contradictory to his previous thoughts. I figured since These two don't interact I'd give them a reason; Bakura wants something from him, that he can't just take and continue what he was doing. Oh and when Bakura says he loves Ryo (In this fic), I don't think he meant it like that, but I don't really know.

Hello diary,  
No, I should call you journal, or maybe my log, something that doesn't sound pansy at least as my Dad would put it. I should give you a name maybe. I'll name you after the city I just came to; Domino. It sounds a bit lame, but it'll grow. Domino, I had to move here due to some family issues that I'll explain later, but why don't we get to know each other?

It had been normal for Ryo up until that point. Red ink dripped onto the book, "Yes, we should get to know each other." It read. This didn't normally happen when Ryo talked to inanimate objects. Ryo closed the book, "I must be getting tired, I think I'll go to bed now." He said to himself out loud. Hearing his voice sounded a bit reassuring. Ryo made sure all the boxes were in before going to sleep. His bed hadn't been put back together yet so he slept on the couch. The next morning Ryo woke up to his alarm going off, it was Friday. Ryo frowned, he didn't sleep very well that night. Ryo spent the day unpacking but something about the place didn't seem right. Ryo picked up his book haven forgotten about last night's occurrence.  
"My, that was mean, I'm beginning to think you don't want to talk to me. With the way you said we should get to know each other, I was hoping we'd be able to speak a lot longer. My name is Bakura, same as your last name, but wouldn't you like to tell me something about yourself?" The ink looked as if it was just written, Ryo picked up his pen and began writing;

"Who are you? And why are you talking to me?" 

"I said for you to tell me something about yourself, not start pelting me with questions, but they call me Thief King, or soul stealer, which is fitting seeing as I will soon steal yours."

Ryo closed the book and went to eat lunch. He was more than disturbed after reading that and figured that he should maybe get another diary or something. Ryo went to the book store that evening. Ryo picked a black one with red stars on it. It pulled itself out of his hands and another was put in it's place. It had a pyramid in the middle and the eye of Horus border lining the top. /Get this one, it's better./ He heard as if someone were whispering in his ear, he looked and no one was there.

After leaving the store mildly disturbed, he realized that a strange voice in his head what trying to give him advice about what book to use as his diary. Ryo shook that off.

Ryo decided to go to the store, everything he put in immediately seemed to remove itself as it was replaced with meat and other things he obviously didn't eat. Ryo eventually gave up and went home. When he got in he threw down the stuff, "Alright, show yourself! If you have some problem, why don't we have that fixed, like you leaving?!" The lights went out then the temperature dropped. It was freezing cold, the air was so thing you could hardly breath, and the gravity seemed to be increasing quickly. Ryo saw a shadow form in front of him, it took his form. "Are you happy now foolish mortal?" Ryo frowned, "No, I want you to leave, I don't know what you're problem is, but you're seriously annoying me." Bakura crossed his arms, "My, that's quite a problem, you see, I can't leave, Our souls are bound together, in a way, I'm your other half." He said smirking victoriously. Ryo sat down finally giving in to the gravity, "You're lying, there's no way... How could you be me?" Bakura helped Ryo up, "It's rather complicated to explain, but I've been wanting to speak to you for so long. I'm the darker half of your soul, you could be considered the lighter half, but you're not really even half are you now? Well, no... you're not, and soon, you will be nothing, and your body will be mine." He finished with a maniacal laugh that would put a rain cloud over anyone's parade. Ryo pushed Bakura away, 

"So how long did it take?" Bakura started counting on his fingers, "Oh, I'd say about 3000 years." Ryo smirked, "Seems like a long time to escape from a mental facility, I didn't even know they had mental facilities back then." Bakura rolled his eyes, "Oh, you think it's funny now, but soon you'll fade away and watch as your life is run by someone else, you'll be able to see everything you're doing and it wont be out of your free will, you have no free will." Ryo shook his head, "So um...what did you say your name was?" "Bakura, same as yours." Ryo nodded, "And you think you're me?" Bakura nodded still not catching on. "Did you ever get the idea your not real? Even if you are real, and in some strange way you are me and you do end up running my life, you're still me so what difference does it make? But you can consider that when you get to the part where you actually exist. I need to stop reading horror stories." Ryo finished.

Bakura caught onto that one, and gave Ryo a quick painful slap to the face. "My, my Master, I'm sorry, perhaps I should prove to you that I'm real." He said grabbing the sennen ring under Ryo's shirt and forcing the points in his skin. And then Ryo woke up.

"Well, that was a-a..." He stopped as soon as he noticed something, the points were still in him. Ryo's first reaction was to attempt pulling out the ring, it wasn't budging. /Now, now, what do you think you're doing?/ He heard in his mind, /You can't just rip me out like that. There's just one thing I need from you that I can't force you to give me, but I don't think you need to know what it is./ Ryo frowned but tried to get ready and ignore the voice. He felt like he was being watched the whole time, and technically, he was. 

/I don't know why you're acting so modest now, I've seen it all plenty of times and if I were a woman, maybe you could worry./ Bakura said rolling his eyes, if you could have seen the ring, the eye of Horus on it would be rolling. Bakura could help but notice the shirt Ryo put on. It was tacky, at least in his opinion. /Oh, please don't tell me you're actually going outside the apartment in that. No, no Ryo, stop! Where are you going?!/ Ryo woke up later to find himself in a striped T-shirt with a light blue jacket over it. He hadn't been anywhere and he was on his couch writing in his new log. Or what was now Bakura's log.

"Where as I've heard people normally say hello to their books they write in, I'm not a person who greets inanimate objects, maybe it's just me. Yesterday I decided to speak with my host, he acted like an A$$. Now, now my host, since I know you are reading this, I'd like to ask why you don't seem to like me very much. It really does hurt my feelings, because while it may not seem like it, I really love you."

Ryo stopped reading at that point and put the book down, 'I don't know whether to laugh or get therapy.' Ryo thought looking at the clothes he was wearing, he just shrugged and went into his room putting on the other shirt. /Ryo, it's not cold outside. It's not even warm, it's hot./ Ryo just ignored it and went out anyway, 'It's my second or third day in Domino, I already hate it.' He thought to himself. Ryo had to talk with someone at the school, unfortunately, he was beginning to notice something, he was supposed to be there at 3:00 p.m. and it was night outside.

Bakura was right, it was hot outside. Having two Sweaters on didn't help either. Ryo frowned going back in, he went out on the other side and sat on his deck.  
Bakura followed, /Oh, please don't be sad. I didn't mean to upset you, I just didn't want that pervert staring at you like you were some kind of dessert bar, I'd hate for someone else to put their hands on you./ Ryo smiled going back inside, a picnic sounded like a nice idea then. He was trying so hard not to pay attention to the voices in his head, he must have been desperate. He ended up wearing the striped T-shirt anyway. He got sandwiches, donuts, sodas, fruit salad and pudding. He set up everything on the table out on the deck. Then he noticed something, the soda seemed to be drinking itself. Then it sprayed in his face, **_/WHAT IS THIS STUFF AND WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DRINK IT?!?!/_** He heard really loud in his mind.

Ryo cleared the soda off of his face and began eating his food that had been spared in the volcanic blast of soda. The food was taken out of his hands and began disappearing into thin air. Ryo frowned grabbing another sandwich, he was trying his hardest to ignore the spirit and the strange occurrences since he decided to talk to him, but he wasn't making it easy. /You're really determined aren't you? Apparently your determination isn't paying off, but I'll stop bugging you if you talk to me. This town, there's something about it, I think there's another boy who has a millennium item, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to speak with you. But, since I am walking around and not possessing you, you must have acknowledged me to some extent./ Bakura said attacking the fruit salad.

Ryo frowned at the strawberry being pulled out of his mouth before he even got to close it and eaten in front of his face, "You're not real." He muttered grabbing the bowl of pudding. It was strawberry, if anyone hasn't guessed by now, Ryo likes strawberries very much. Ryo spent the rest of his day trying to ignore the spirit and explain to the people he was supposed to meet at his school why he never showed up.


	2. At Least Things Can't get Any Worse

Haunted Chapter II: At Least It Can't Get Any Worse

Author's note: This is gonna be kind of strange, but you might want to read this **_after_** you finish the chapter, the reason Ryo was so calm when that woman died is because he happens to be around a lot of accidents similar to the one she was involved in, that doesn't mean that he finds it okay, he's just not freaked out by it because he's used to it. And behind Mr. Rogers 'words' is what Ryo actually thought. I actually thought of Mr. Simmons from Hey Arnold when I made him.

Monday he went to the school to meet the staff, they weren't very nice. Mrs. Mallard kept pointing out bad reports on his records from previous schools, "So what is with this thing about people going into comas, You aren't in some kind of occult are you?" The woman asked rudely before trying to sneak and scratch her butt. /Ewe, wouldn't want her grading my papers./ Ryo heard and tried to suppress a slight snicker. The woman raised an eyebrow, "You know, they say you got bullied a lot at your past school, but the funny thing is how many reports of horrible incidents happening to the guys who messed with you. Like the one who was run over by the street sweeper, or the one who still hasn't waken up out of his coma." /They had it comin'/ Bakura commented sitting at a safe distance from the butt scratcher. Ryo frowned, (You mean that was you?!?!?!) /Oh, so you can hear me, don't you have something to be doing?/ Bakura scoffed "Oh, did I strike a nerve there?" The woman said feeling accomplished. "Well, I don't know why you'd ask me about someone being run over by a street sweeper or someone who's a coma, but I really don't have any explanation for you." Ryo stated sounding as honest as he could knowing he was lying. He was a surprisingly good liar. 

Mrs. Mallard nodded, "So then, we shouldn't expect anything horrid to happen to the students of this school? The last thing we need is another Yuugi around here." Ryo looked in Bakura's direction. Bakura shrugged.

After the horrible meeting was over something very strange happened while Ryo was leaving, the shelves over Mrs. Mallard's head fell off the wall and decapitated her. Her blood flew on Ryo, who immediately went to get the staff. /That was good aim, what do you think?/ Bakura said casually. Everyone was very disturbed to hear Ryo's one-sided argument "You did that didn't you?!?!" He yelled. Bakura smirked, /Oh, don't try to pin this on me./ Ryo growled, "You mean like you pin everything you do on me?!?!?!?" Bakura nodded, /Yes, but, Ryo dear, people are staring at you, I'd hate for them to take you away from me to throw you in the happy house for people like you./ Strangely enough the people couldn't hear him, They were already arranging for to meet with a Conselor Ryo frowned at Bakura and looked down at Mrs. Mallard, "I hate you.' He mumbled walking out. After they finally found out through watching the surveillance camera that the shelves fell on their own, they stopped interrogating Ryo, it was put under the category of 'freak accidents' while Ryo had an interview with a psychologist. "Hello Ryo, my name is Mr. Rogers, isn't it a lovely day in the neighborhood?" Ryo thought he had heard this before, but shrugged it off, "Umm, it's raining outside, but I suppose so, I actually like rain." the man began writing in his notebook, "So Ryo, I hear you have an imaginary friend, what's their name?" Ryo was already bored, "Bakura." He knew when it was better to tell the truth, there was also footage of him and Bakura arguing, to top it off, nothing Bakura said was recorded. Mr. Rogers wrote in his notebook again, "Okay, we're going to do some test. I'm going to show you some ink blots and you're going to tell me what you see." The man pulled up one that clearly resembled a butterfly, Ryo rolled his eyes, "I feel sorry for the trees you wasted to do this test, the point of ink blots is for you to imagine something, but if you want my opinion, I'm imagining some ink spattered on a piece of wood now are you done?" Mr. Rogers looked at it and pulled up one that was just an ink splatter. To Ryo, it resembled a clock, another reminder f how much of his time this dope was wasting, "A clock." "And what would make you think of that?" Ryo frowned, "I don't know, it just does." The man pulled up another one, "What do you think of this?" Ryo didn't really think anything of any of them, he thought this man was wasting his time, "Shadow puppets." He said bored. The man put the pictures away, "Now, I'm going to say some words, and after each one, you'll tell me the first thing you think of.' Ryo was actually relieved at this one. 

Mr. Rogers: "Leaf" (... I'm tired)

Ryo: "Fall"

Mr. Rogers: Monday (Why am I here again?)

Ryo: "School"

Mr Rogers: Evil (Baka no furi itsumade shite...)

Ryo: Death

Mr. Rogers: Parents (I love that song)

Ryo: England

Mr. Rogers: Night (Your souls are doomed to wonder in the Shadow realm forever)

Ryo: dark

Mr Rogers: cold (Where did that come from?)

Ryo: Snow

Mr. Rogers: Fire (I think I'll go to that Ayumi Hamasaki concert next month)

Ryo: Smoke

Mr. Rogers: comics (Did I leave the iron on at home?)

Ryo: Cartoons

Mr. Rogers: Sailor ( What's wrong with being able to spell hesitation without looking it up?)

Ryo: Ship

Mr. Rogers: Revolution (Soko de kimi wo matteru)

Ryo: Change

Mr Rogers: sound (I like that song too)

Ryo: Sight

Mr. Rogers: Stars (Ano uso mitai na I love you Kiite itai yo Zutto zutto)

Ryo: Space

Mr Rogers: Strike (I think I'll listen to it when I get home)

Ryo: Baseball

Mr Rogers: Surprise (I wonder, can people actually flick buggers on other people's windshields from thier cars.)

Ryo: Unexpected

Mr. Rogers: dream (Well that's a sick question.)

Ryo: Fantasy

"Okay Roy-.." Ryo cleared his throat, "It's Ryo, and you can call me Bakura." Mr Rogers corrected himself, "okay, Bakura, what makes you think of fall, when I said leaf?" Ryo shrugged, "I usually associate it with fall because I don't notice them any other time of the year." Mr Rogers nodded, "very understandable. So what makes you think of school when I say Monday?" Ryo looked at the clock, "Well, I'm normally reminded I have to go back to school." Mr Rogers smirked, he had him now, "So why did you say death when I said evil?" Ryo sighed, "Well, I figured deaths are caused by evil and that the only thing it ever does get done." Mr Rogers had a pretty good guess for that one but he had to ask anyway, "So why did you say England when I mentioned your parents?" Ryo pulled a flag out of nowhere, "I'm from England." He said proudly.

"So how did you associate Night with dark?" Ryo was really getting annoyed at this, "It's usually dark at night." Mr Rogers: Cold and snow?  
Ryo: Well, I always hope it will snow when it gets cold Mr Rogers: Smoke and fire?  
Ryo: I was actually thinking about checkers, black goes first because everyone says smoke before fire, even though if you light a match the fire usually comes first.  
Mr Rogers: Comics and Cartoons?  
Ryo: Well, I usually read comics in front of the tv, I like to compare the difference it it's the same thing. Yeah right, you don't even read comics or watch tv Mr Rogers: Sailors and ship?  
Ryo: Well, I figured that where you're most likely to find one.  
Mr Rogers: Revolution and change?  
Ryo: Isn't a revolution usually caused in hopes that things will change?  
Mr Rogers: Stars and space?  
Ryo: Well, that where you're most likely to find one Mr Rogers: Strike and Baseball?  
Ryo: I used to like playing it back in England. Liar Mr Rogers: Surprise and unexpected Ryo: You can't be surprised if you're expecting it.  
Mr Rogers: dream and Fantasy Ryo; "Well I'm certain you usually either dream about something you want or something you're scared of. 

Can you tell how many of these he's been through? he wasn't even paying attention, Mr. Rogers was just too predicatable. Ryo just pretty much had a response for most questions, and strangely enough kept a flag of England with him. Mr Rogers was trying to find a spot for him to mess up at, he felt that was his true purpose as a psychologist. Mr Rogers smiled, "So Bakura, what's it like at your house?" Ryo smiled, "Well, we're just moving in still, but everyone seems to like it even though sharing a room with my sister leaves me more susceptible to any of her pranks she might try, but I don' really mind." The man smirked "So You have a little sister, tell me about her..." Bakura frowned /He's seems a bit too interested./ Ryo rolled his eyes, feeling agreement for once, "She's kind of silly and she can pretty much get me to do whatever she says somehow, whether by charming me or threatening my homework. "The man grinned, beginning to look sinister, "So, what does your sister look like?" Ryo had to think about that one, not that he really wanted to tell this pervert, "Well, she looks like my Mom, she has white hair and green eyes, and she'll be seven in three months." Mr Rogers tried to look serious, "So how well do you get along with your parents?" Ryo smiled, "Very well, Even though my Dad is gone a lot, when he is back he's always happy to see us. I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Ryo paused. Mr Rogers shook his head, "Of course not, but do you ever have any problems with your family?" Ryo nodded, "Of course, after a while Amane's pranks and demands get annoying, and I do wish my father was home more often. My mom seems distant at times but she says she's usually thinking then, And I guess I'm not perfect either, I'm certain that me messing up the room looking for something I was holding the whole time gets on Amane's nerves." "So Ryo, are you good at keeping secrets?" Ryo shrugged, "I wouldn't tell everyone someone else's business if they trusted me." The man smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, our time is up, I'll see you Mondays and Fridays after school okay?" Ryo frowned mentally, "Okay, Bye."

Ryo went strait home after that, "And this will go down as the fourth worst day of my life. Now, I wonder whose fault this is..." Ryo laid down in his bed he fixed over the weekend, this was definitely one of his more frustrating days. Bakura began to materialize next to Ryo, /Wow...So you're not ignoring me./ Ryo turned over and put the pillow over his head, just to let Bakura know not to jump to conclusions. Bakura scoffed at this childish attempt to avoid him, but there was just one thing stopping him from tossing that host onto the floor; his hand went right through him. Bakura just decided to plan, what he said he wanted from Ryo he could go about getting more than one way, and the way Ryo was making him wasn't going to be easy, at least not for his host and various civilians. Ryo would soon have no choice but to give him what he wanted and he didn't even know what it was yet.

Phew! He just went through three different songs-

One is called Kouzoukaikaku by Do as Infinity

Baka no furi Itsu made shite translates to "How long will you play dumb. I'm not completely sure about these, I don't know Japanese, I just read the translation at someone's webpage.

The next one where he asked what was wrong with being able to spell hesitation is High Pressure by T.M. Revolution Still not sure about that translation either.

And the next two were from Uso Mitai Na I Love You by Utada Hikaru.

Ryo has talked to about 17 different conselors. I know he's not really British, and no, He was not paying the slightest bitof attention during that whole meeting. Yes, we know he lied about a lot of it. Amane's dead, His Mom is dead, and his Father doesn't live with him, It's probably all Bakura's fault.


	3. Wanna bet?

Haunted Author's Not: I had already guessed they were out of character, but I was reading the manga and they are really out of character. Bakura is a snob... seriously! Oh and if you're wondering why he slapped Ryo, he needs him to take him seriously. I named this story haunted because Bakura is kind of like a ghost, so he's haunting his decedent, which happens to be Ryo. How he got decedents without kids is beyond me. Now, keeping in mind that Bakura is nicer to Ryo than Yuugi and friends, or at least acts nicer. If he had his own body, he probably wouldn't even bother with Ryo, because he wouldn't need him. He's deciding whether to scare Ryo into giving him what he wants or befriend him, either way, if he gets it, it wont end well for Yuugi.  
  
Chapter III: Wanna Bet?  
  
Bakura actually wanted to talk to Ryo about something, other than how he was going to take his soul and rip it to shreds and live the rest of his life for him while he could sit, watch and do nothing about it. He didn't trust that psychologist, they asked too many questions about Amane. And he kept giving Ryo that perverted smile. Bakura was already disgusted, he was making plans to kill him already.

Bakura noticed Ryo was still in his tacky school uniform. Of course while it wasn't really tacky, Bakura felt all clothes worn by present day mortals were tacky. Bakura tried shaking him but fell right through him, a good reminder that he couldn't touch him, he cold only touch things his host touched, or use the ring to make them move on their own.

Ryo was so much quieter when he was sleep, Bakura enjoyed silence, 'I guess this is why they say silence is golden, the boy thinks he's going to start ignoring me again I suppose. He doesn't want me to have to get his attention the hard way does he? It's so inconsiderate, I don't like to just kill people. No, let me rephrase that, something that wont get me struck by lightning, no time for that, we need to have a talk about Mr. Rogers. too bad, because he's quiet for once, I guess all good things must come to an end.'

Ryo's dream changed, He was back in control, and in the shadow realm. Bakura was there, "My Yadunoshi, weren't we having a peaceful sleep, but we need to talk." He said picking up his host, who of course struggled and demanded to be put down, "Let go of me!" He said kicking and making other futile attempts at escape. Bakura smiled, two doors appeared on each side of them, "Now, now Ryo, just come with me, I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never do anything to cause you pain." He lied walking into the door in front of him.

In the room, you couldn't see you're hand in front of your face, Bakura dropped Ryo on the ground, it wasn't a very pleasant landing. Ryo sat up rubbing his head. Ryo sat up, "What now?! I was trying to sleep!" Bakura completely ignored him, "I was just worried that's all, I feel like that man was prying into your business, don't speak with him again." Ryo laughed, "And now you're giving me orders, I wasn't paying attention to him. Although, I don't like for people to repeatedly ask about Amane, but if that's all you wanted to tell me, you wasted your time." Bakura smiled, "Don't speak to me like that. I'll kill him if you speak with him again, it's not that I like hurting people, it's just that I don't like people hurting my host, you understand don't you?" He said sounding very dishonest. Ryo got up and started walking away, "I am not going to let some voice accompanied by some strange but unfortunate events run my life." Bakura shrugged, "fine master, but you can't stop me frm ruining it." Ryo woke up in his room around midnight. 

It was cold so Ryo decided to sit outside and freeze his butt off. Well, that's how Bakura interpreted it. On top of that, it was raining pretty hard by now. Bakura sat in the chair across from Ryo. Ryo turned away from him, the last thing he wanted was somebody with his face, In his face. Bakura's face didn't look exactly like his, but if anyone else could see him they wouldn't know the difference. The rain began pouring down, it was like the Angels were just dumping buckets on his head. Bakura started laughing, completely unprovoked.

Ryo continued trying to ignore the voice and think. Bakura stopped laughing, "Aren't you cold?" Bakura said concerned. Ryo didn't respond. "My you're a snob. But please go back inside Yadunoshi. I'm beginning to worry, you don't want to get sick do you?" Ryo sat out for a good hour ignoring any of Bakura's attempts to get him back in, "I want you to go to school tomorrow, and the sick excuse doesn't go well every other day." Ryo looked over the deck, "There wont be any school tomorrow. Teacher's work day."

Bakura frowned, "Are you sure there's no school tomorrow? I really wanted to see what your classes looked like." Ryo began ignoring him again. Ryo walked back outside with a plate of spaghetti and some sprite. Bakura followed him out, "You know, being bound to you and all, it's pretty annoying when you keep going outside, now are you going to eat inside or do I need to make you?" Ryo frowned, his meatballs were being rained off his plate! Bakura laughed, "fool, it's a sign from God, he's saying for little boys to go inside before they get sick." Ryo smiled and started talking to some Irises he had growing on the table, "Isn't it nice out? I guess it's a bit cold, so maybe I should take you inside." Bakura was considering slapping himself, Ryo found himself being forced out of his body so Bakura could carry that out, 'What an imbecile. Note to self: Keep your host from watching Pretear.' He thought to himself. 

"Are you really so desperate to avoid conversation with me that you'll talk to a flower? It's hard to believe we're related, even if it is over 3,000 years later." Bakura scoffed, his host was beginning to bore him with his ignoring tactics. Bakura walked back inside beginning to get frustrated with this. Ryo frowned watching himself walk back in without any orders given from him. Bakura fixed another plate of spaghetti and didn't even let Ryo taste it. "You know...your cooking is..." Bakura paused to swallow, "Horrible, you should just order pizza next time." Ryo frowned watching this person claiming to be his other half eat his food and insult his cooking.

'Does a person who's been dead 3,000 years need to eat? Fine I'll humor the idiot.' Ryo scoffed mentally. "Bakura-kun, maybe you should try putting some cheese in it and sticking it in the microwave, and then put the sause on." He said sounding as nice as possible.  
"What's in the sauce? It's cyanide isn't it? Or arsenic? Or do you just want it to taste worse than it already does, I'll take my chances with starvation thank you."

Ryo appeared next to him, "I figured it out finally! But...can you see me?" Bakura nodded, "and you're invading me and my food's personal space. So can you see me when I do that?" Bakura said putting some sauce in the spaghetti, he had figured Ryo wasn't suicidal now. Ryo shrugged, "Sort of. I can see your eyes, they look evil." Bakura laughed, "perhaps there is a reason for that." Ryo eventually began thinking, "so...Bakura, did you kill those people? You were just joking in there weren't you?" Bakura paused for a second looking thoughtful, then he began laughing, "You mean you're asking me? Now what credability do I have if I say no?' Ryo shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still questioning if your real, if you aren't you couldn't have, but when you talk to me, it sounds almost as if it's just my thoughts. But, could I really think something like that?"

Bakura shrugged, "what's to stop you? Everyone's got a dark side." Bakura said slurping down the speggetti. "So, does that mean your me? what were you saying about stealing my soul when we were first talking?" Bakura laughed, "Yes, I bet I said something about pixies too." 'Steal your soul? I already own your soul boy.' He thought to himself, 'And you're just handing it over without even a struggle.' Bakura smirked grabbing a can of soda he was prepared for the strange taste, but when he opened it, it sprayed in his face. Bakura dropped it in surprise, "RYO!!!" His unsuspecting host looked up at him and laughed, "I'm sorry! I must have dropped that one! Are you okay?" Ryo said trying to clean up the mess.

Bakura grabbed another and shook it up before spraying it on him. Ryo screamed trying unsuccessfully to get out of the line of fire, or soda. "Bakura! It was an accident!" Bakura was still having fun, "Yes, but to you, it was funny, well...IS IT FUNNY NOW?!" He wasn't really yelling, but he was having fun. He couldn't have asked for a more naive and simple-minded sucker to be his host. Bakura put down the can and went to go find his host, Ryo was now hiding from anymore sodas that might be going his way. Bakura didn't really have to look for him, nothing his host did ever surprised him, he was pretty predictable. Bakura decided to humor him anyway, but this was a good chance to scare the daylights out of him too. 

No ancient evil spirit could resist the smell of fear. Bakura looked at the knives. 'Scarring him might not be a good idea right now, I don't think he trust me yet, and if he starts ignoring me again than my plan wont work anyway. But I'm sure he can understand a joke.' Bakura smiled walking by the table, "You know my host, hide and seek is one of my favorite games, but why look, it's much more fun to scare them out of hiding isn't it? You have no chance to win as the game is now, you can just tremble in fear praying I wont come to find you, with the fear of your life ending the second you breathe wrong. Trust me when I say the smell of your fear is intoxicating." Bakura pulled out a dagger from Ryo's top drawer. Ryo was begining to get more than a little nervous. "Oh, don't be so scared, you're only making it easier, but you have one chance. You have to surprise me. That's not really even a fair chance for you, I can feel every emotion you have and hear your every thought, you have one hope to win and you have to figure it out yourself."  
  
Bakura walked in the room Ryo's Monster World table was in. Ryo was hiding in the lamp over it, Bakura knew this, but he was having too much fun to just end it then. Ryo frowned, 'How did this go from trying not to get sprayed in soda to this guy trying to kill me?' He asked himself. Bakura couldn't really kill Ryo or even hurt him unless he was either possessing him to hurt himself or they were in the shadow realm, and if he could that would cause him a problem anyway. Bakura turned on the lights in the room, the same lamp that Ryo was on, he knew that the lamp would eventually get too hot for Ryo to sit on, it was only a matter of time before he couldn't sit there.

End Chapter:

Yeah! This is fun. Well well. I guess Bakura is a bit more sinister than he seems in the first two chapters. Anyone remember what he said about prolonging torture as long as possible in the manga? That's what he's doing now. He's not going to kill Ryo, since the only reason Ryo can form himself is because Bakura acknowledges him, whatever happens to Ryo will happen to Bakura and vice versa since Bakura is in Ryo's body temporarily. 

Next Chapter: Ryo's and Bakura's game continues, but a the storm in Domino is about to get a lot worse.  
And who will win this game?

"Ryo, you should have known better than something like that, nothing you could possibly think of would surprise me." Bakura said rolling his eyes. Ryo backed up nervously, 'that was not worth a try!' 


End file.
